Champion
by Zerxes-WolfHawk
Summary: It is the 124th Hunger Games, and the Capitol is excited for some fresh meat! All tributes have been chosen; the games start soon!
1. Applications

_*DISCLAIMER*_  
_I am not Suzanne Collins, all rights and stuff to do with The Hunger Games go to her. Blah blah, legal stuff, blah._  
_*END DISCLAIMER_*

**Hello and welcome to the 124th Hunger Games! Many years have passed since the rebellion; much has been rebuilt. But, as you know, the will of the Capitol cannot easily be broken! We have prospered through a rebellion once again, albeit with the loss of a great president. But enough about the past, let's get to right now! This is the reaping, and let's see who we get! If you wish to volunteer, enter your information below or in a Private Message.**

TRIBUTE SIGN UP REQUIREMENTS (Multiple tributes can be entered, however only 24 can be accepted, so your tributes are not guaranteed acceptance)

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT:

APPEARANCE:

REASON FOR VOLUNTEERING (If any):

ATTITUDE:

STRATEGY:

IMPORTANT DETAILS:

WEAPON STRENGTHS:

WEAPON WEAKNESSES:

GENERAL STRENGTHS:

GENERAL WEAKNESSES:

OTHER INFORMATION:


	2. Available Districts

All spots filled!


	3. Chapter 1

~Kane Ryke - Head Gamemaker~

_ This looks like an interesting year for the games. Many tributes are volunteering compared to most other years, but then again who wouldn't want to volunteer this year, when the chance of their forces participation in next year's quarter quell hangs over their heads unless they enter these games? And there are some strange characters this year too. The boy in the golden mask, the girl that acts unintelligent with a glint in her eye, the boy from District 10 that acts as if he belongs in 3. I haven't quite decided on the arena, but I know that it has to be different from anything they've seen before; my viewers deserve nothing less. What if... Hmm, I think that would work._

"Dessic! Take notes!" I call to my assistant. "I know how to take these games to a new level. Do you remember the slogan for the Capitol Transports? 'Two hundred miles per hour, and you can't feel a thing'. Release that slogan as a hint to the viewers."_ I wonder what the citizens will think of the hint? I hope at least one person gets it. Whether or not someone understands the riddle isn't as much of a concern to me as what the tributes make of it, though. If one tribute understands what can be done, I might get a raise from what happens._


	4. Reaping 1

~Austin Styles - District 1~

I'm the first one awake on the day of the reaping. I'm not excited for the games; I'm not going to volunteer or anything. I just like having a spot at the front of the group of kids my age so I can study the tributes, and try and guess how they will die. It's a little game I do, it makes me happy to see a tribute die the way I predict they will. The bell is going; time for the reaping.

"I'm just finishing up with your brother, go ahead and we'll see you after the reaping." My mother says. I look at my brother, twelve years old and showing the signs of fear that every first year entree shows.

_Disease_, I think to myself. _He would die from an infected wound if he was in the games._ I shudder at my dark thought, and vow to stop playing the game while my brother is eligible in the games. I walk out the door of my large District One house, down the street and around the corner to the reaping. Only a few people are there, but it will be full soon. Sure enough, not ten minutes later the entire area is filled. Shortly after everyone has quieted down, our mayor Logan Kodar walks on sage and up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone, and HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" The crowd, including me, goes crazy. Everyone is excited for the games, because we have the best tributes in Panem.

"Now," He starts, motioning for us to settle down. "It is time for us to pick our tributes! First up, the girls!" Logan reaches into the basket of names, and after a few seconds pulls out a name.

"PAIGE HALLIWELL!"

Silence, as everyone looks for who was reaped and who the volunteer would be. After nearly fifteen seconds of nobody saying anything, a girl steps out of the crowd and walks to the stage. She isn't showing any emotion, except for a little surprise that nobody chose to volunteer. I don't remember a year without a female volunteer. The girl, Paige, walks up the steps to stand beside the mayor. Standing next to him, it's easy to see she is tall. She is also very attractive, with long crimson hair and green eyes. I'm sure she will have no problem making allies. Jealousy, that's how she'd die. Someone would get jealous of how she looks and how she makes allies so easily and they'll attack her, probably while she is sleeping. I have to stop playing this mind game, what if my brother is picked?

"And for the boys..." Mayor Logan begins as he reaches into the basket.

"Elis- oops, that was the girl's basket again. Let me just step over here, and we have from the boy's basket... Jacob Styles! Come on up Jacob, wherever you are!" Hearing my brother's name sparked a reaction in my brain, and I made what might be either a good and heroic, or bad and stupid decision.

"I volunteer!" A voice rang out in the crowd and a boy started moving into the aisle to go on stage.

"No, I volunteer! I'm his brother!" I didn't want my brother's life saved by someone else that was going to die. I can win these games, and I am going to do it easily.


	5. Reaping 2

~Pandora Mode -District 2~

"I volunteer!"

My words ring through the air like the cannon shots I would soon be hearing in the arena. I push through the other girls and step into the aisle so I can officially be a tribute before anyone else tries volunteering. I have to enter this year, because my mom won when she was 17, and my dad won when he was 16. It would be my birthday during the games, and if I waited until next year I'd turn 16 before winning. I have to win this year if I want to be a victor younger than my parents were.

I walk up the steps to the stage, smiling to myself at the knowledge that nobody was willing to contest my spot as tribute. I like knowing people are afraid of me, and I do my best to keep it that way. Just last week I heard a girl talking about volunteering this year. I looked out into the crowd, and picked out the girl, glaring at me while cradling her recently broken arm in a cast that meant terrible odds of surviving in the arena if she volunteered.

"And what would your name be?" The mayor looked at me expectantly, trying to decide what emotion to show. It's probably the same with most mayors, only recently was it decided that they were the ones that decided which tributes entered the games. Most stuck with the regular rules of a random draw, but there has been rumor of a mayor that chooses the tributes he dislikes in order to kill at least one of them.

"My name is Pandora. Pandora Mode, if you want to be specific." The mayor nodded, and turned to the boys' bowl. Just as he was putting his hand in the bowl, a shout rang out from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" A tallish boy about two years older than me stepped out of the crowd, and walked to the stage with long strides. He took the stairs two at a time, and stood on the other side of the mayor with a stony face, looking straight ahead. The mayor awkwardly put the slip of paper back in the bowl, and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What is your name, young man?"

"Hannibal Grey." The boy replied, still expressionless and staring ahead. Is he trying not to think about the fact that he volunteered, or is he just angry? I hope it's the first one. If they're upset, they're easier to manipulate. If they're angry, they might not like having someone in charge.

"Well here you go, District Two. This year's tributes!" The audience erupted in applause, except for the girl with the broken arm. She just glared at me. A half dozen peacekeepers came up and motioned for us to follow them to the waiting room so we can say goodbye to our friends and family before the train comes. What did that gamemaker mean by that riddle he had released yesterday? Are the trains going straight to the arena, and passing training or something? I can only guess, gamemaker Ryke is known for his odd ideas, and even more known for his riddles about his ideas. I'm sure he'll release another hint soon.

~Kane Ryke - Head Gamemaker~

It doesn't seem like anybody has any clue what my riddle meant, is that good or bad? Usually one or two people have good guesses, but this time nobody. Maybe I'll make that next hint a bit more obvious, just so- no, I cant make the riddle too obvious. I think I know what I'll say. Something like "These rainbows won't lead you to any gold, but with the right timing you can really cause some red". Yeah, that sounds good. I'm excited. I've only seen a few of the tributes so far, but I thin- what if I- yes, I think I'll do that. That will definitely cause some entertaining reactions. Did I say I'm excited?


End file.
